Children of AlhEh
by Digi12
Summary: My name is Delani. DelAni. Get it right. And this is a story of my family. So don't expect an epic. OC's all trolls. family issues galore
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, during the war in which Thrall rid Durotar of the Burning Legion, there was a woman and a soldier. The Woman was Eilia, the soldier was Alh-Eh. The two met on the bank of the Southfury River, though it was not known as the Southfury River then. It had no name. _

_To return to the story, they eventually fell in love, marrying years later. Eilia was proud that, after their first year of marriage, she was with child, a daughter that she would name Wah-Lei. Three years later, another child was conceived, again, a daughter who would be called Delani. One year after that, Alh-Eh was once again gifted with offspring, this one a boy whom he would name Ele, after his own father. _

_A year after Ele's birth, Alh-Eh was called to the battle against the Burning Legion. The end of the war was near, all could see this, and Alh-Eh knew in his heart he would not return. That night, he made sure his wife knew that he loved her dearly, and the next day, went off to war..._

_Alh-Eh did not return, killed at the hands of a warlock of the Burning Legion. Upon hearing this tragedy, Eilia sobbed for she was once again with Alh-Eh's child. A year younger than Ele, it was another girl. Eilia named the child Belindia, after her mother. Belindia would never see the face of her father whom her kin loved so dear._

_The family of Trolls took refuge in Sen'jin Village, the birthplace of Wah-Lei and Delani (Ele and Belindia were conceived and briefly lived in Razor Hill) Eilia was open-heartedly welcomed by the village, their light spirits, not healing, but consoling her wounded heart._

_Four years later, the day of Wah-Lei's ninth day of birth is another heartbreak for Eilia. The oldest daughter of Alh-Eh left her family behind to join the clergy. Even at a young age, Wah-lei felt the call of Priesthood. The family has not seen sight or word of her well-being for seventeen years. Eilia is distraught with worry._

_Ele, even as a young child coming out of infancy, was amazed by technology. He loved every cog and gear and coil in every machine. He would spend his days on his inventions and fixing any gizmo that came his way. He now works in Orgimmar as a Artisan Engineer. He's in love with his work._

_Belindia was always spending her time praying. Others thought that she too would follow the footsteps of her older-by-five-years sister and become a Priestess. But she did not, choosing instead the role of a Shaman. The elements are at her will and she uses them for her own gain._

_And..._

The blue-skinned Troll crept over the peak of rock in the wasteland of Durotar. Her keen blue eyes narrowed, concentrating on her prey. The boar snuffed it's nose once, not noticing the fierce Hunter raising her bow and pulling back her arrow. Her fingers curled around the wood of the weapon shooter as the girl bit her blue lip. There was a slight rush through her veins as she released the bow, quickly pulling another from her quiver and repeating the action quickly. The boar squealed, running towards the source of the arrow. The Troll fired once more before her target became to close. the adrenaline of the fight rushed through the Hunter as she tucked away her bow. Swiftly, she pulled from her belt her fathers

axe, the trolls reflection invisible from the light of the sun. The Hunter cried and charged, weapon in hand as her long braid bounced against her navy blue hair while she charged...

_As for me, I took my role in the family as a provider. I decided to become a Hunter, as my father was. Mother says I look like him, that I act like him too. I take this as an honor._

Delani swung the axe with grace and power, cutting the boar's fur. Blood dripped onto the black coat as the beast snarled, attacking the girl with his tusks.

_Seeing as how Ele was not going to provide for us, being so busy with his toys, I decided to take the job. I hunted and fed my family since I was able to. And now, as Mama is being provided for by Master Gadrin, bless his soul, I can now provide for myself._

The daughter of Alh-Eh gave a final fierce swing of the soldiers axe, slicing the head of the boar off and chipping a tusk. She bent over the creature and removed the finest chuck of boar meat she could find in the creature after removing the tusk she chipped. She wiped the blood of the boar onto her victims fur before placing it back in her belt.

_My name is Delani. Just like that, get it right. Not De-lani. Del-Ani. Like that. I am the second child and second daughter of Alh-Eh, the soldier Hunter killed by the hands of the Burning Legion...and I will do my best to protect Durotar as my father died doing._


	2. Delani's Log 1

**Delani's Log ((1))**

See? I'm very capable of providing and caring for myself. Despite the various cuts and bruises I receive from the many beasts here. I heal fast. Don't worry.

Then again...we've only met...and we haven't even met, you're reading my log...therefore we are not 'meeting'...

...This log is...more difficult than it seems.

Hold on a minute...

I turn my head to the decapitated boars' black, slightly slack-jawed face. Its eyes stare at me blankly, dulled with its quick death. I snort.  
"What are YOU looking at?" I ask, kicking the head. It rolled a few feet away, now looking in the other direction.

I can't believe I wrote that...

Well, I should log about everything...

My father kept a log, you know. It's all they brought back of him. His body was not found. For all we know, he has become a Forsaken- or even worse, a Scourge -which is impossible because the Forsaken are human...

I am discussing a topic I need not discuss at this time.

Standing, I tuck the pencil into my bag and the notebook into my bag. _I will write this later_, I think, as I begin a sprint to my old home.

...Why did I write that?...

And in case you want to know, I am recording this log on the Echo isles. I had already visited my home and have stopped my quests to write down what happened.

We did not stay in Sen'Jin Village forever. Zalazane was too much of a fear for my mother, driving us back up to Razor Hill. In fact, Ehle was almost taken by him. She nearly died at the thought of another member of her family being taken from her (Never mind that Wah-Lei left willingly.) He escaped using a dagger that one of the crazed warlocks' Voodoo Trolls (or was it a Cursed Troll? I don't remember which) had dropped, stabbed one of his brain-dead minions in the leg. Ehle still keeps the dagger with him. Same one.

I am rambling...but if this is a log of my adventures, it should be okay...whatever, it's of no importance.

The fact is, I bring up Zalazane for a reason. Mishina, Master Gadrin's brother, was also taken by Zalazane I heard. Mishina was a good man. I know this myself. And it was saddening to hear he'd been taken. But it was sickening to hear of Zalazanes madness, locking him in a skull, refusing to let him pass on.

This, I must stop.

I have reached Rank Ten, Master Gadrins recommended rank for taking on Zalazane, rather quickly. I owe this to the training I did on Darkspear Strand for a villager as well as my training solely based on getting me to Rank Ten.

...Perhaps I should explain. A person who agrees to serve their allies- by this I mean, a person who agreed to serve the Horde or Alliance depending on their birth -is constantly marked under a system of Rank. The highest rank is seventy, although I do hear that they may be changing it to eighty soon. (If I get Wrath of the Lich King when it comes out. Sigh)

I have devoted myself to the Horde, swearing to defend the Horde, Kalimdor, and Durotar, just as my father did.

But, this is not important now. What's important NOW is...

Zalazane.  
And Mishina.

As I returned to the village, I nodded to the Sentinel. She acknowledged me and I continued in.

"Oi! Delani!" A voice called. I smiled up at the alchemist who had called to me.

"Good morning, Sir." He grinned wider.  
"I heard you were planning on taking up Alchemy. Is this true?"  
"I am interested, yes."

"Good! Always great to know others are interested in the skill! Be sure to take Herbalism with ya, though, it helps. Come to me when you feel like makin' some gold." He laughed.

"I will, Sir." I promised. As I walked on, I shifted my quiver as I entered a shop of sorts. K'waii, the bower smiled as I made my way over.

"Delani, you've returned." She smiled. I nodded to my old friend. K'waii and I had often played together as children. I was very close to her while I grew and we are still very close.

"Of course. I was asked to help Mishina, after all." I said. "Three sets of Rough Arrows, please." K'waii nodded and pulled three sets for me.

"Be careful, Delani. Zalazane is powerful. No doubt he'll try to lure you in too with his magic." She warned. I nodded and handed her the copper I owed.  
"Don't worry. I'm stronger than Zalazane." I smirked, flexing a bit. I packed the arrows away in my quiver. "I'll be back. And I'll be buying more when I do come back."  
"I hope so." She said, watching me walk off.  
"Stay away from the Voodoo!" She called as a precaution. I nodded and stepped out, smiling as I saw my quest giver at the moment.

"Master Gadrin." I said, his face turning as I called to him. As I approached Master Gadrin, he smiled at me, raising a hand to my cheek.  
"Delani..." he said. "What a good child you are, to come in our time of need. You are swift, and kind." I smiled back to the elder.  
"I only do what I feel is right, Master Gadrin." The Troll nodded to me, lowering his hand.

"And for that, I am pleased. But now is not the time for formalities." He said, his mood dampening. "My child, you've heard of my brothers' misfortune, correct?" I nodded to the Elder.  
"Yes, Master Gadrin. I accept the quest. Mishina's skull will be brought back to you."

"Good girl, Delani." He nodded.  
"Oh and...also...another quest for you, if you care to take it." He said, tone dropping. I remained still, listening.  
"Yes?"  
"I would like to protect my people from Zalazane's magic. He is crazed and threatening; Sen'Jin Village rests in fear of being taken in the night." He said softly. "This is why I ask fro you to kill his minions...8 of each kind...and I also wish for you to bring me the head of Zalazane." He said, voice still soft, but now very grave. "I hate to ask someone as young as you, someone who's never seen battle, to kill. But it is all in the name of good. To protect ourselves." He breathed softly. "Will you do it?" I was silent for a bit. I had slain animals before- Boar, Scorpid and even humanoids, Vile Familiar -but never another of my kind.

But...

My brother came to mind. A young memory, and rather childish to think of such, perhaps. But at the same time, I cannot help but wonder what I would do if my brother HAD been taken, if he HAD become a minion of Zalazane. I would not be able to take this quest.

I then silently pondered how many Master Gadrin had asked. How many had turned him down because they did not wish to slaughter their own kind?

Because their own kin had become his Voodoo slaves?

"I'll do it." I said softly. "I accept."  
"You don't need to." He reminded me. "Killing one of your own, in this case, MANY of your own, is not an easy task on the spirit. I can find another to do so if you wish not to."  
"I know..." I said. "But I'll do it."

---

Which is what I am doing here, on the Isles of Echo.

Another villager asked for me to gather several furs of Durotar Tigers for the others. I have already done so. They are in my backpack. I am sitting near the Tiger's body. I seem to be developing a penchant for writing this log near dead animal bodies.

Forget I said...uh...wrote that.

The Taillashers on these islands are fierce. I got bit by one of them but I am healing rather well. The Makrura are also rather snappy.

A lot of the animals near this place are violent and attack on sight. One must use caution here.

I stand up and walk towards the edge of the water. I'll write more later

For now...there is Zalazane to face.


	3. Belindia

_**'I was always praying in the Temple when I was younger.'**_

_"Oh, she's a DARLING." One of the women squealed. The Orc woman squeezed the red-haired Trolls face, pinching her cheek. The Troll child made a small noise before returning to her praying after the Orc let go._

_"That she is." A Tauren said with a smile, gazing down at the girl._

_**'You see, I never had a father to be with. And from the loss of Father, Mama was an emotional wreck. I wanted to give her space. That was how she healed.'**__  
"We never see children around the church. Except Wah-Lei and she left to join the Priesthood, didn't she?" A Troll said, preparing the alter._

_"Wah-Lei?" The Orc asked. "That pretty little Troll with the white hair?"  
__**'However, when Wah-Lei left with a rather cold good-bye, Mama was...it took mama a bit longer to heal.'**_

_"Yes. Just a few weeks ago. Mama is heartbroken." The Troll girl said softly, red eyes opening._

_"Oh. You're her sister?" Orc woman said. The Troll child nodded._

_**'When Wah-Lei left, I still went. And I would always ask 'Why did you take her away? Look at Mama.' Whoever was up there, they never answered me.'**_

_"Yes." The child said softly. _

_"So are you going to become a priest like Wah-Lei?" The Tauren asked her softly. The child thought for a second._

_"I don't know."_

_**'Everyone thought I would be a Priest like Wah-Lei. They thought I wanted to be filled with holy power.'**_

_"I...no. No, I won't." The child said decisively._

_**'But I didn't. I wanted power. Power to use to protect be people. To protect their loved ones.'**_

_"I want to be a Shaman, actually."_

_**'To protect Mama from hurt.'**_

The young Troll woman slowly crept along the sides of the cave walls. She squirmed, red hair swishing as she did so. She never liked blood or anything. She was squeamish. Terribly so.

_'But...'_

She thought, gripping her mace.

_'I have to protect Mama...'_

She swirled around, seeing no enemies but the Orc traitor in front of her.

_'Just get the Burning Blade Medallion and run...'_

She told herself quietly. The Troll quickly charged, crying a battle cry...

...Okay...it was more a shriek of terror and anticipation of slow painful death, but it WAS a cry.

The Troll slid to a halt, throwing her hands in position and charging her lightening. The Burning Blade member responded violently, as expected, casting a shadow ball. The Troll woman grunted as she was hit and cast her thunderbolt. The electric bolt charged through the air and zapped the cultist in between the eyes, his head exploding. The Trolls shut-in-fear eyes opened slowly, as if to check out her surroundings. When seeing the disgusting mess she's made, she squealed, completely disgusted.  
"EEEEEWWWWW! EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW! GROSS! NASTY! I ZAPPED HIS HEAD OFF!!!" She wailed, attracting many enemies in the area. The Vile Familiar scowled some, ready to pounce. But they backed off as a roaring flame darted from the Shamans hands, burning the corpse. They fled, leaving the Shaman Troll to the headless, burning, flesh pile she'd made. She grimaced again, realizing she'd just made it worse.  
"Ohh...Eew." She groaned again. She blinked, frozen as her train of thought led her to her reason...why...she came...

The Medallion.

THE MEDALLION!

She gasped, shifting through the disgustingness with her mace (Since she didn't want to use her hands! Gross!) until she saw a flash of gold.

Shift, shift, shift...

There it was!

The Troll Shaman laughed and grabbed the muck-covered oversized coin-shaped object and cheered.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

GROWL!!

She froze in her cheering, turning to see many, many, MANY Vile Familiar staring her down. The Shaman shivered.

"Ohhhhhhh nooooo..." She moaned.

---

"Well done, Belindia." The Shaman trainer congratulated, handing the named Troll a sack of money for her effort. Belindia, the young Shaman Troll panted slightly, taking the funds.  
"Thank you, Ma'am." She said softly, tucking the money away.

"That mission was worth...hm...Very good, you've leveled higher in Rank. Rank Five." The Trainer smiled, pulling out a small knife. Belindia braced herself, yelping a bit when the trainer made a notch in her arm next to the other four, signaling she was a Five Rank. Belindia smiled a bit as her trainer bandaged her afterwards.

"you've proven yourself well here in the Valley of Trials, Belindia." She said. "To be honest, I wasn't quite sure. You're squeamish and you're peaceful. But you do know, even if by a small fraction, that sometimes words are not, or are no longer, an answer." Belindia nodded, red hair dipping with her head.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your mother worries for you. Bit I have assured her that none of the beats here can kill you." The Shaman trainer chuckled. "If they ever could, you wouldn't be here in training. It's very easy to raise your Rank when you're One. But once you hit around Six, Belindia, they will be harder to defeat."  
"Yes, ma'am." The Shaman girl responded again.

"Your sister Delani knows this too. If you should ever see her after this, you will see how the beasts and the fighting have changed her."  
_'Doubt it.'_

Belinda mentally pouted.

_'She's probably going to be even more of mean, old, Delani than she was when we were KIDS! Than she is NOW even.'_

"And now for your final assignment." Belindia groaned.

"ANOTHER one?" She whined. The trainer sighed.

"Belindia, if you have a quest, it must be done. Or you will remain Rank Five forever." Belindia whined but let her speak.

"Alright then. This will be your final task. After this quest, I would like you to travel to Sen'Jin Village and warn them of the Burning Blade cultists invading Durotar." She said. Belindia nodded.

"But for now...you will nee your first totem."


	4. Delani's Log2 Zalazane's Skull:Complete

Delani's Log ((2))

I almost didn't kill this one. (The handwriting on the page is shaky, as if her hand wasn't steady)

He looked like Ehle.

But he didn't have his eyes. So I did it anyway.  
Oh God, I'm shaking. I don't know if I can do this! I just killed three people! Oh God, oh God, oh God...

...One Voodoo Troll...Two Hexed Trolls...in case you were wondering...heh.

Oh Gooodd...

...(We see blood splattered on the journal page)

Got caught...make that two Voodoo Trolls. (The handwriting is even more shaky and forced than before)

Why did I take this quest? I knew I might not be able to do it! I knew I'd have to kill my own kind!

But...I don't know...

I mean...

It's not like I can back out now...

No.

I need to do this.

For Master Gadrin.

For Mishinia.

---

I never thought I'd get that far.

Eight Voodoo Trolls, eight Hexed Trolls...

Sixteen of my own kind...slaughtered at my own hands...

What was truly frightening is that I recognized some of them...

One girl who I went to school with. Another was a boy that I liked at one point...And another one of the females...was at one point a friend of mine...

...I had wondered what happened to An'le. I hadn't considered this...

Sixteen of my own...  
And one more to go until I was allowed to leave the isles of Echo, fulfilled with my quests.  
Ooh...Lord...

I was perched silently at the edge of a hill where Zalazane tended to his rituals. There was an array drawn with what seemed to be blood. An evil aura cast a red glow out of the markings and through the eyes of several skulls.

Already, I could tell which belonged to a troll and which didn't.

There was the skull of a human (Why on earth would THEY be here?) of a Night Elf (Who possibly had business with a Tauren) and two Orc skulls...but I could see the one of a troll clearly.

Orgrimmar Specialty School for Girls, where would I be without you?

I slowly crept up along the side of the hill, reaching over the array. I shivered at the darkness I felt just from the light touching my blue flesh as I quickly grabbed Mishina's skull from the bundle.

"Got you." I said softly, tucking Mishina away in to my backpack.  
"INTRUDER!" A man called as I was suddenly struck by a dark force. He gasped, knocked back onto my spine as I gazed into the dreadful face of the warlock. I swallowed hard, pulling my axe from my side and taking a good hard swing into his leg. He howled and kicked me down the side of the hill, getting ready for a ball of dark energy. A strong one at that. I panted softly as I reached for my bow and arrows, setting my axe aside for now. I pulled back and quickly shot, taking precise aim as I did so. It hit his shoulder and he released the energy but it was already ripe. He threw it before clinging to his wound and I was struck yet again, although...no pain...

Everything suddenly got...bigger.

I stared as I saw Zalazane as he ran...well, limped really, over to my shrunken form. I gripped my axe again, ready for an...interesting battle.

...I'm sorry...I cannot go on...I've returned to Sen'Jin...and now...I must finish ,my quest.

(End log)

---

K'waii watched from the hut nervously, awaiting her friends return.

"Rest, child." One said. "You've been so anxious..."  
"I know." K'waii sighed, pacing a bit. "But...I still cannot help but worry. Night fell an hour ago and Delani left as the sun merely touched the edge of the sky to set."

K'waii and Delani had always been close. They'd attended school together at the Orgrimmar Specialty School for Girls those many yet few years ago. They'd actually met then, seeing each other in the village but not often. K'waii was usually inside learning economics and Delani was usually outside hunting for food. The two had met as children, the last year before Specialty School (Where you learned your class and trades for defense and work) and had been close ever since.

They had long since graduated from Orgimmar Specialty, Delani now age 23 (Though 17 when she graduated) and K'waii only a year younger, but even so, Delani always managed to keep in touch.

K'waii feared the concept of Delani unable to see her again. They were as close friends as two people could get. And she was severely worried.

Her fears were suddenly lifted as the familiar blue-haired Troll made her way through the sands and to Master Gadrin.  
"Delani!" K'waii cheered, rushing out to the troll. Delani raised downtrodden eyes and Master Gadrin smiled at her.

"Ahh, K'waii, you welcome our hero as well?"

"Yes, sir." She replied, turning back to Delani. "Are you alright?" Delani didn't reply, simply rummaged through her sack and took out a skull.  
And then a severed head.

K'waii nearly puked at the sight. It was still retaining blood-yet loosing it in tiny drops. There were several other cut marks, deep ones on what was left of his neck, from various swings of a blade.

But she still knew the face.

Anyone, and everyone, saw and knew...Zalazane's head.

There were roars and cheers for the daughter of Alh-Eh, numerous hugs and smiles, tear-stained faces of those whose loved ones were lost. But Delani just smiled softly.

"Master Gadrin...may I accept my reward in the morning?" She asked above the din. "Its nightfall...and I'm rather tired."  
"Yes, you may." He said, but softly clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Be proud, Delani. What you feel will only strengthen your drive to protect. What you have done, not many could do...Your father would be proud."

"...I have to go. Good night." Delani said quickly (However her voice cracked at the end) shuffling off to an empty hut. K'waii frowned, following after her. The distress in her voice, the tears in her voice...

"Delani, what's wrong?" She asked softly, following into the empty place. Delani sat on the ground.

"Some of them, I saw...I knew...there was a girl from Orgrimmar Specialty...I didn't know her name, didn't know her personally, but I recognized her..." Delani said, obviously fighting back tears. "Da'ant was there...and I...I..." K'waii gasped silently, a silence filling them after that. Delani had...had not LOVED but had felt great attraction for Da'ant back in the days of Specialty School. "And so was...Baeli..." She continued. A choked sob. K'waii walked over and sat next to her friend, hugging her softly.

"Delani..."

"She says...Sh-She says 'die, enemy of Master'...And then I..." Water seeped from the proud trolls eyes, running down her face with a soft glistening trail in their wake.

"I...I..." A wail of sorrow. K'waii fought down her own tears as she saw the strongest woman she knew, her dearest friend, who would to anything to protect those she loved...

K'waii saw her break down and cry at death.

((Yes, yes, very rushed, very unstable...I don't really like it...meh...I needed it done...hope you guys like it anyway))


End file.
